The Shadow Warrior
by Frostbite711
Summary: Jay was a Beta Tester, or Beater. She is surprisingly much like Kirito - Anti-Social, quiet, and very good gamer. Then one day Kirito hears rumors of someone called the Shadow Warrior; Jay like wise, hears about a man called the Black Swordsman. Will they find each other? Is it fate, or something else?
1. Prologue: Meet Jay

**I've had this idea ever since I saw SAO. **

**Of course, I didn't know about this site back then.**

**So here is the beginning.**

* * *

[Prologue]

Jay stood, watching as the game maker finished his announcement. Before she had pulled out the mirror, her avatar had been six feet, snow-white hair, and dark green eyes. But now, she was 5' 9", black hair tied into a braid, and forest green eyes.

She lowered her head, which was covered in a black hood. She had designed her character to look like an assassin because of her dislike of being in the company of others. She'd never been very social, but that didn't stop her from replaying the most popular game in Japan.

Of course, she had been a Beta tester. She had heard of the game and while in Japan on a business trip with her father, she had signed up to be one – which now allowed her to log on in the comfort of her home in America.

She looked around her as some of the others screamed or cried. She shook her head and turned around, leaving the Town Square. Sighing, she looked behind her once, then shaking her head, she walked away, leaving the Town of Beginnings.

* * *

**Next chapter will skip forward some.  
**

**Please review!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	2. PK ambush

**Here is the first chapter!**

**This is the real starters chapter for my story.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jay sat in one of the taverns on the second floor. The first floor had been beaten and she had imediately moved up here. She had no idea how long the game had been going on, but she hadn't really kept time much in the real world.

She sat with her back to the door, and in the darkest section of the tavern. Even this far into the game, she was still not one to mess with. Jay put off this "leave me alone" vibe. This was also helped by the black and green outfit she wore as well as a cruel looking sword attached to her back.

Her appearance in a tavern was rare for she prefered homemade food to the bland stuff usually found in them. But today was a special occasion, it was her birthday. She was offcially fifteen as of today.

She finished her meal and leaned back in her chair, putting her black boots on the table top. She normally didn't pay attention to the people who came in, until she heard the door open and a group walk in. They went to the tavern keeper and ordered some food.

But that wasn't what caught Jay's attention, it was what they wore, and their conversation. They each had a large or interesting weapon, and their outfits where similar.

"Donald, I can't believe it. They ambushed us."

"Don't need to tell us, we were there."

Jay stood up from her seat. "Excuse me. But did you say you were ambushed?"

Two men and a woman looked at her. "Yes. What's it to you?"

"Well I myself have been in need of some excitement. Who ambushed You?"

One of them, a man with red hair shook his head. "A group of PKs. We only escaped because our friend distracted them. There had been seven of us."

"Hmm...Where was this attack?"

"Just outside of town a ways."

Jay thought for a bit. This might be fun, and expand her skills. Sure she wasn't a PK, but she didn't like them either. She couldn't stand bullies and murderers. She smiled at them.

"I can take care of them. Keep them from harming others."

"You won't be able to, there's to many."

"How many are there?" asked Jay, raising an eyebrow.

"Twenty I think."

Jay nodded. "Thank you." Then she left the tavern, heading out of town and drawing her large sword. She then heard footsteps and someone yell, "Hey!"

Jay half turned to see the woman run up to her. "What?"

"Give 'em what they deserve. And good luck." Jay then noticed that she was actually a young girl, about her own age. The girl smiled, and her black eyes twinkled. "If you survive, find us. I'd like to know how you dealt with them."

Jay nodded then turned back around and walked toward the outskirts of town and out of the safe zone.

* * *

**Be prepared, next chapter will have action in it.**

**Please review!**

** Frostbite711**


	3. Jay's First Aincrad Battle

**Chapter three!**

**This may strike as odd, but before I continue most of my stories, I'm updating them to the nearest multiple of three. Don't ask me why cause I have _No_ idea.**

**Oh, and if you're expecting language, then you've come to the wrong story. I will either make up my own phrases, add or exchange words, or I will not go that route.**

**Hope you like this! And sorry ahead of time if this is short.**

* * *

Jay walked into the forest, sword out, but acting like she was just going for a monster hunt instead of a PK hunt. She stopped for a second and turned on her radar. She didn't have the highest skill in this, but it was good enough for this floor.

She then headed deeper into the woods, scanning. She stopped when a twig snapped, she didn't turn around just yet, but then shrugged and continued walking, leading her prey to think she didn't know they were there.

Jay knew they were hiding in the shadows, she had a sort of sixth sense - like animals. Then she saw shapes shift in the shadows before they stepped out from the trees and into her line of sigh, all surrounding her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" asked one. The leader, by the looks of the big cape and fancy spear that he held.

"Looks like a soloist." said another.

"Perfect." purred the leader.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "So you're the Player Killer group I've heard about I'm not afraid of you if that's what you want."

"We don't ready to meet your makers girl?"

Jay shrugged. "I'm not afraid of dying. So, bring it on."

The leader growled, "Attack!" to his followers. Jay closed her eyes and let her instincts take over. She heard rushing feet and the sound of a blade swing toward her head. She ducked and quick as lightning, slashed out her sword at the person's feet. She heard a yelp as he fell.

Then from behind she heard a grunt. She rolled to the side and swiped out her leg, tripping her on coming attackers.

She stood up and opened her eyes. Two people with axes ran towards her, she turned and ran to a tree. She grabbed onto a branch and hauled her self, and her sword up. She spun on the branch and kicked them down.

In a flash, she had her knife out and threw it at another guy. He fell to the ground and split into tiny rhombuses.

She hopped from the branch and landed on top of two more guys, her sword flashed out and she cut one in half. Eventually she had killed or injured most of them.

All that was left was her, the leader, and one other. They stared, awe struck as she yanked her sword from the ground and approached the leader. Her sword tip pointed at him as she said, "Do you want to avenge your people, or would you like to surrender?"

He looked at his clan, which laid around the trees. His eyes flashed with rage as he held up his staff. With a scream of rage, he charged at Jay who easily side stepped. She lightly gabbed him with her sword.

He turned to her. She smiled and hunched her shoulders Then at the same time, they charged. He swung toward her feet and she jumped over to him, slashing at his back. She was toying with him.

This was the last straw for him. He whirled around and charged. Jay whipped her sword forward and her sword found purchase in his gut. His eyes widened as he realized what just happened.

Jay leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Still think I'm weak? Now it's time for you to meet your makers." She pulled away from him and smiled. Then she yanked her sword out of him. He fell forward and before he hit the ground, he burst into millions of tiny rhombuses.

She turned to the remaining PKer and said, "Would you like to join your con rads? Or surrender?"

The man looked around at the men and women that lay groaning on the floor and in a split second, spun around and ran. Jay smiled, then took two fingers and swiped down, bringing up the game menu.

She paused at the main screen, finger hovering over the spot where the exit button was supposed to be. She sighed before going into her inventory, browsing over the new stuff.

Her eyes traveled over her new items, sorting things that she could sell, and things that she could use. She closed the window then headed back to the town to tell the group in the tavern that she had avenged their friends.

She strapped her sword to her back as she gazed around her, leaving the area. She wasn't heartless, but people who killed others just for the fun of it were just sick.

* * *

**Told you there would be action, I didn't break my promise!  
**

**Please, please, please review!**

** Frostbite711**


	4. Rumors

**Finally Chapter four!  
**

**I have a terrific way to end this story (though you guys might not like it). But don't worry!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Jay sat at the tavern and gave the other guild some of her items as compensation for their loss of friends. Her braid fell over her shoulder as she leaned against the table they sat at. They pressed for details, and she gave them but in minimal detail. She knew not everyone had a thrill for battle like she did, and she didn't want them being repulsed by her.

Still, it was a shame that she had had to kill them in the first place. It would have been better if they hadn't killed any players in the first place. But she couldn't do anything about that.

Saying good night to the guild, she turned and went into the room she had rented for the night and undressed, closing the door and laying on her bed. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling then put her hand on the medallion that sat around her neck and ran her thumb along its smooth surface.

She sighed before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

A few days later, she walked through town to a local trade stop when she heard something. Stopping in her tracks, she wrapped the scarf she was wearing tighter around her neck and listened.

"They say she moved like a shadow. Unseen, or at least to quick for the eye to see. She killed the hole lot of them, except for one who she let escape."

Jay frowned before moving closer. "And where exactly did you hear this story? This girl you're talking about seems to be something of myth and rumor."

The first one to speak turned to Jay and looked her up and down before saying, "The guy came to me, he seemed scared out of his mind. He said that she is a PK."

Jay's hole body stiffened and her gaze darkened to a dangerous level. Making her forest green eyes seem like a dark cave with green light. "And you'd believe that? A single PKer killing a large group? I don't think so. Player Killers are cowards who hunt in packs."

"And you're some kind of expert on PKers?"

"I know a guild, much smaller then this group that this 'pker' girl killed. They lost almost their entire group to those savages. What did this girl look like."

"Um...he said she had black hair and green eyes. And she wore black armor."

Jay raise and eyebrow before slashing her hand down. Her menu came up and she switched equipment around until she was wearing her battle outfit. "Did it look anything like this?"

"I don't remember."

Jay shook her head and sighed. "Did your guy wear a large sword on his back and daggers strapped to his belt?"

"Y-yes."

Jay's face hardened again and her mouth twisted into a scowl. "I knew it," she growled before turning away and walking back down the road.

"Wait, who are you and how do you know?"

Jay half turned her body to face the man and she gazed at him sadly. "I was there."

Then she turned again and walked away. Then she stopped. And as if a new thought came to her, she said, "Did he give you any name to go on?"

The man frown and scratched his brow as if in thought. Then he nodded. "Yes, he called the girl a Shadow Warrior."

Jay smiled and nodded. Then she turned around and walked away.

* * *

The artificial sun shown down and flitted through the tree branches. Below one of the tree, Jay sat, leaning up against the rough bark as she sang to herself. She heard that there was a traveling trader coming by with rare items and storied and she wanted to get her hands on some.

Sure, she didn't have the duel blades skill, but it was nice having two blades in case one got knocked from your hands. Of course, she hadn't found many in the quality she needed, besides her major blade.

Reaching into her shirt, she pulled out her medallion and stared at it. The golden sheen glinted in the sunlight and cast an orange glow on her pale skin.

All of a sudden, she heard a noise. Thanks to her enhanced hearing in this game, she could hear people from a long ways off. Looking at her map, she knew that who ever it was was coming close. Standing up, she moved into the shadows and watched.

A man wearing a brown coat and white shirt underneath came up the path. He carried a bag at his side and he looked around. Even though Jay had the cloaking skill, she didn't need it. But even then, he seemed to see her, for he said, "I know you're there. I bet you're wanting to trade."

Jay stepped out of the shadows and walked toward the road. "Right you are sir. I'm looking for a good quality sword, and thought that you'd have what I'd need."

The man smiled and the sun glinted off the golden locks of his hair. His blue eyes seemed to search hers and she felt the urge to shiver. She felt as if he was trying to see into her soul, but of course that was impossible.

"Indeed, I have many swords. Care to look?"

Jay nodded and waited for him to pull up his window. Then he moved it so she could see his items. She browsed through them with a critical eye, mentally noting the things that would be most useful.

Then she saw it. Her hole body froze and her hand hovered over the sword: Black as knight with a sharp looking blade and a small, blue gem on the end of the handle. "That one," she managed to breathe out.

The trader looked closer and nodded. "Excellent choice. I see you have an eye for weapons." Then he pulled up the trade window and she traded him for a rare healing crystal.

He smiled as she equipped it and held out the sword, swiping it in the air. When she looked up, she smiled. "It's perfect!"

"I thought you'd say that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be heading on."

"Wait, I've heard some rumors and I'm not sure if they're true. Do you think you could tell me?"

He turned to her and nodded. "Of course, what would you like to know?"

"I've heard these stories of a player called the Black Swordsman. I heard he took out a hole PKer group all by himself."

"That's true. But they were much less experienced then him and had a lower level."

"Have you heard about the Shadow Warrior?"

"I have. One question though, why are you asking questions about this girl? I mean, you told me why the Black Swordsman."

Jay smiled before sheathing her new sword. "That's for me to know, and you to find out." Then she pulled out a teleporting of the forest in a column of blue light.

* * *

Kirito sat with Asuna and looked around the plaza. Leaning back, he listened to the chatter around him. One in particular caught his attention. He looked at Asuna and noticed she seemed to be glancing over at the same place he was.

The group sat in huddled around a table whispering, but every once in a while, you could hear something. And with their heightened hearing skill, Kirito and Asuna could hear them well.

"She moved as fast as a viper. To fast for the eye to see. And even then, she seems to blend into the shadows, almost as if she's not there."

"Really? This isn't just speculation?"

"I heard it from a traveling trader, and many others."

"You sure your sources are true?"

"Sure, they call her the Shadow Warrior. She took out almost a whole group of PKers single-handedly."

Kirito looked at Asuna and saw the same curiosity on her face that he knew he felt. Nodding to Asuna, he walked over to the group.

"Hey, do you know where we could find this Shadow Warrior? And what she looks like?"

The first person to speak looked up and frowned at Kirito. Then he looked at his pals before saying, "It's said she doesn't really stay in one place to long, but she tends to be found on the thirtieth flour. She wears a black dress with a green cloak and detailing. She carries a large sword on her back and has black hair with forest green eyes."

Kirito thanked the man before turning Asuna and repeating what they had told him. Then the two made their way to the teleportation field in the town and Asuna called out, "thirtieth floor!"

Then they disappeared in a column of blue light.

* * *

**Not much action here.  
**

**Please, please, please review!**

** Frostbite711**


	5. Kirito and Asuna

**Sorry this is so soon, but I have a cool idea for this chapter. **

**I was just reading my previous chapters and once I'm done with this one, I'll go back and fix the errors.**

**Kage the Cat: I'll keep that in mind for the next chapters. About the dual blades, I consulted my brother and I will change it, but I have to update this first.  
**

* * *

There was a soothing sound of metal on metal as Jay pulled her sword from its sheath. A large monster stood in front of her, its jaw dripping with saliva - of course it was just an algorithm, but still. It gnashed its teeth together before lunging.

Swiftly, she swiveled to the side and slashed her sword on its hide. The creature howled before turning toward her and snapping its teeth, aiming for her face.

Jay saw the attack and moved her sword up to shove it away, slicing a tooth off in the process. A growl resonated from the monster before it attacked again and Jay had just enough time to leap out of the way. Then she whirled around and sliced her sword on the monster, slicing it with a trail of light.

She watched as the creature collapsed and broke apart into a million little rhombuses. And despite herself, and knowing it wasn't safe to stay here for long, she fell to the ground and leaned her head against a tree trunk.

She'd been battling for a while now, and was just coming to realize that it had been reckless. She was exhausted and her HP was low, as well as her crystals. She supposed she should return to the town, but she didn't want to leave. She felt trapped in the towns, to crowded. She got thrill and a sense of freedom out here, even though in a sense, she had none. She was as much a pawn of this game as the next person.

She then pulled up her inventory list and frowned at her dwindling supply of Healing crystals and potions. Then she clicked on one of the items and waited for her health to return to full capacity.

Sighing, she got to her feet and headed back to the town's limits. She found no point in using her crystals unless she had to, and this was no emergency.

Even though she knew she was near the town, she didn't put her sword away, that last one had surprised her some and she didn't want to waist valuable seconds pulling it out.

As soon as she entered the town, she reluctantly put the comforting sword where it belonged and looked around her.

The city's life was just the same as always: players standing in little groups talking, NPC shop keepers shouting out deals- as well as some players who sold things-, and others just walking around, looking at the items displayed or just out for a stroll.

Jay's lips turned up in a half smile at the site. How interesting it was that the people had adjusted to SAO within a short time. Well most people did, the players on the front line weren't, but that was different.

When ever Jay wasn't doing odd jobs that no one would do, she was either practicing her skills, or occasionally found on the front lines helping with a boss battle. Of course in the normal world, she'd be reading a book, or possibly working on stuff her father assigned to her.

As the only child of a famous, American CEO, she was the one who'd be taking over the business after her father died, as such, her parents had high expectations of her.

She's only become a Beta Tester for SAO because her father had had some company business to do and she had tagged along. After asking her father, she joined the Beta Program and...well you know the rest. Did beta until they shut down beta, then joined the game. Now, she was stuck in this world with only her memories and hopes to see her father again to keep her going.

As she was lost in thought, she didn't pay attention and was pulled out of her thoughts when someone bumped into her.

In a split second, her had her fist balled up and holding it above her head as her other hand held the shirt of the person who had bumped her. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the man in front of her. Her hand gripped a black shirt that resided underneath a black coat. A black sword hung across his back and he had black hair and dark eyes.

"You must be from upper or lower floors. Cause I don't recognized you, and I know everyone on this floor." Then her gaze caught a flicker of motion and her eyes darted up to see a girl about her age, or older with light brown hair and eyes. The girl wore white and red armor and Jay's eyes widened before she let go of the man and stepped back.

"You're from the KoB." Then her gaze hardened again and she placed a hand on her sword. "What business does a KoB member having doing down here? And no less with a Soloist, if I'm correct."

The woman looked at the man before nodding. Then she looked at me. "We heard a story about someone called the Shadow Warrior. Would you happen to know who that is?"

Jay raised an eyebrow before loosening her grip on the sword and pulling up her equipment. Then she switched to casual clothes before saying, "And you want to find her why?"

"Because we think she'd be a real good help on the higher floors," said the man.

Jay smiled and held out her hand for them to shake. "Well, you can stop your search. You've found her."

The man and woman stared at her, then the man nodded. He took her hand and shook it. "It seems that some of the rumors are true."

Jay nodded as the woman shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Shadow Warrior," said the woman.

That brought a smile to Jay's lips and she replied, "No need for that. You may call me Jay."

"Jay, as in the bird?"

"That's right, except you can see that I'm no bird nor am I foolish."

"Well, I'm Kirito and this is Asuna," said the man.

She looked them over before nodding. "I've heard of you two. You guys are pretty powerful. In fact, I've seen you a few times during the boss battles." But there was something that was nagging at the back of her mind, something around Kirito, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Really?" asked Kirito, glancing and Asuna.

Jay smiled. "You've never seen me. Totally understandable. I'm usually the one over looked."

"How is that?" asked Asuna.

Jay's smile evaporated and she sighed. "I can show you, but we'll have to go out of the town, you know, with the safe zone and all."

The two nodded as Jay turned and put back on her equipment. Then she began walking back to the edge of the town's safety zone and entered the forest. Taking a quick peek to make sure they were following, Jay took off running, using her agility skill to push ahead of them, and once in a shaded area, stopped and turned on her hiding skill, standing completely still as she watched for Kirito and Asuna.

A few seconds later, they appeared glancing around them.

"I can't see her," said Kirito.

"Try using your Search Skill."

"I did!" shouted Kirito, turning around.

Jay chuckled before turning off her Hiding Skill. Both Kirito and Asuna jumped and turned to face her. A large smile took purchase on her face at their expressions. "You should see your faces," she said.

"How..."

"How come you didn't find me? I have a higher stealth skill then most others. Even in the real world, I'm good at hiding. I'm guessing part of that transferred here with me, along with some of my other natural skills. So even if you have the highest Search skill, you won't be able to find me."

Kirito and Asuna stared at her in shock and she smiled before tilting her head to the side.

"Monsters approaching. We can either battle this together, or leave or whatever suits you." Then Jay turned to her left and pulled out one of her swords, getting herself into a fighting stance.

There was the sound of trees being smashed and Jay took a step back as she stared into the bushes.

* * *

**Cliffy!**

**What do you think?  
**

**Please, please, please review!**

** Frostbite711**


End file.
